


Toss a Penny SouMako Glimpses

by pinkstarpirate



Series: Toss a Penny [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Companion Piece, M/M, mentions of abusive past relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkstarpirate/pseuds/pinkstarpirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the promised Sousuke and Makoto companion pieces to my main fic, <i>Toss a Penny in the Fountain</i>.  Please enjoy these glimpses into the interactions between Sousuke and Makoto before Rin arrives, and also after they start pursuing Rin romantically.  Most of what is here is SouMako, but there will also be strong elements of SouMakoRin, MakoRin, and SouRin.  And also note that they are not necessarily in chronological order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, instead of doing a continuous-style side-fic, I decided to just do glimpses of the SouMako from Toss a Penny. They will probably jump around, and not be in any semblance of chronological order. So, you know, the next one might be a little porny. Tee-hee-hee ;)
> 
> I also apologize that the Skype formatting is the same as the texting formatting for the original fic. Let's just pretend that they all use Skype on their phones too. Okay?

Sousuke opens his skype window and hovers his mouse over a name.  It isn’t like they haven’t chatted or spoken before.  Rin has added Sousuke to several of his Iwatobi group chats in the past.  While the blonde kid that calls Sousuke Sou-chan eagerly bugs Rin (Hazuki, Nagisa perhaps), and Ryugazaki tries to keep Nagisa in line, and Nanase is annoyingly quiet; it is almost always Tachibana that Sousuke makes conversation with.  He likes the former Iwatobi captain well enough.  It makes Sousuke wish he could have hung out with Makoto more.  Rin was right; Makoto is the vein of sanity that runs through the Iwatobi team. 

Sousuke sees that Tachibana is online, and though Sousuke is dubiously hiding in invisible mode, he is sure that Makoto will have no issue if Sousuke starts a conversation with him.

 _ **Sousuke** :  Yo._  
 _**Makoto** :  Sousuke!  I haven’t heard from you in so long. _  
 _**Makoto** : _ ヾ(o´∀｀o)ﾉ

Sousuke blinks at the screen, because Tachibana has obviously been texting or chatting with Gou.  That is her favorite emoji to use. 

 **_Sousuke_ ** _:  I hope you don’t mind, but I need to ask a favor.  
**Makoto** :  A favor?  _

Sousuke feels embarrassed, because what kind of person doesn’t talk to someone in over a month, and then asks them for favor, especially something this huge?

 **_Sousuke_ ** _:  Yeah, if you can help I’d be really grateful.  I need to find Rin and me an apartment in Tokyo.  
**Makoto** :  Oh!  Rin finally decided on a school?_

Oh crap, Rin didn’t tell Makoto that the two of them are joining Makoto at Tokai University, something Rin decided almost two months ago.  Seriously, Rin? 

Sousuke grumbles to himself and tries to squash the urge to call Rin and give that asshole a piece of his mind.  It is obvious that informing his friends of his decisions isn’t exactly a priority of Rin’s.  It isn’t like Sousuke can just say nevermind to Tachibana after asking for a favor.  Sousuke has promised Rin on many occasions to be less rude to people, and in particular, Rin’s friends from Iwatobi. 

 **_Sousuke_ ** _: He really hasn’t told you?  
**Makoto** : Rin and I haven’t talked since we all got together to Skype on his birthday.  He hasn’t sent me any messages.  Sousuke, what’s up?  Is something wrong with Rin?_

Sousuke’s first reaction is, “ _Yes, there is always something wrong with Rin._ ”  Rin is Rin, and that means he is also a self-centered pain in the ass.  That doesn’t mean that Sousuke wouldn’t do anything and everything for the guy.  Fuck. It’s even worse than their last year of high school, because at least then Sousuke saw Rin every day and wasn’t stuck with this immense sense of longing for his best friend.  Best friend—yeah, that’s he’ll go with for now, because Sousuke is not ready to admit the truth about what he feels toward Rin to anyone, especially himself.

 ** _Sousuke_** _: Okay, know that I think Rin is a huge jerk for not telling you._  
_**Makoto** : Uh…okay?_  
_**Sousuke** : But I just passed Tokai’s entrance exams, and I’m coming up to find us an apartment and to do walk-on tryouts for the swim team._  
_**Makoto** : Tokai?  That’s my University_  
_**Sousuke** : Yes.  It is._  
_**Makoto**_ :  (ﾟ.ﾟ)

Yeah, very (ﾟ.ﾟ) Sousuke thinks as he tries to figure out how to apologize for Rin’s lack of consideration.

 _ **Sousuke** :  You know Rin, he’s busy all the time.  He probably thought he told you._  
_**Makoto** :  You’re serious?  RinRin is coming to Tokai?  And you too?_  
_**Sousuke** :  Yes_.

Well, there is something to be said for Makoto’s kindness and willingness to forgive.  Rin is lucky to have people like that in his life. 

 ** _Makoto_** _:  Oh!  So the two of you aren’t staying in the dorms?_  
_**Sousuke** :  Mikoshiba told Rin that he didn’t like them._  
_**Makoto** :  Seijuro did stay in the dorms his first year, didn’t he?   
**Sousuke** :  He said the dorm rules are really strict.  Worse than Samezuka._

Sousuke definitely didn’t want four years cramped in a tiny dorm room.  Samezuka had been manageable, and actually pretty fun as dorms go, but when Sousuke attended his Tokyo high school, the dorms had been awful.  He wonders if it is a Tokyo dorm thing.

 ** _Sousuke_** _:  Rin mentioned you might know how the housing matching program works.  Since you have an apartment._  
_**Makoto** :  Yes!  I do.  It isn’t a difficult process.  You just have to contact the housing office, and they’ll give you a list of options that the University can match you with._  
_**Sousuke** :  That’s great.  And um…_  
_**Makoto** :  Yes?_  
_**Sousuke** :  Could I possibly crash with you?  Rin mentioned that you or Nanase would probably let me._

 _And I refuse to stay with Nanase_ , Sousuke leaves unsaid.  Sousuke sees that Makoto is typing, and he prays that Makoto is willing to take mercy on him.  Staying with Nanase would seriously drive Sousuke insane.

 ** _Makoto_** _:  Well, I just have a single bedroom.  But I have a futon that you are welcome to use.  I warn you, the apartment hunting process takes a week or two.  I stayed with my Aunt while I was looking for one._  
_**Sousuke** : I wouldn’t want to inconvenience you._  
_**Makoto** : Oh no!  That isn’t what I meant.  You are welcome to stay with me.  It’s just that it’ll be cramped.  And…well, I’m not the best host.  I’m a terrible cook.  Haru is a much better host than me to be honest._

 _No_ , Sousuke thinks, _Haruka will not be a better host than you_.  For starters, Sousuke actually enjoys Makoto’s company.  And yeah, being around Nanase isn’t quite the nerve wracking experience it used to be, but Sousuke much prefers to stay with Makoto if at all possible.

 ** _Sousuke_** _:  Well, you’re in luck.  I’m good in the kitchen._  
_**Makoto** :  Oh, I couldn’t possibly make a guest cook.  That would be so rude._ (ノ;´Д`)ノ  
**_Sousuke_** _:  Or, you know, a good way to repay your kindness for letting me stay._  
_**Makoto** :  But…_  
_**Sousuke** :  I like to cook.  It isn’t a bother for me to take up the chore. _  
_**Makoto** :  Okay.  If you really don’t mind._  
_**Sousuke** :  I don’t._  
_**Makoto** :  Alright then, are you coming via train or plane?_  
_**Sousuke** :  Train I think.  I’m not a huge fan of flying.  I always found the Shinkansen to be relaxing._  
_**Makoto** :  Hmmm, I see.  I haven’t ever taken the Shinkansen, but more than an hour on any train is too much, because I get motion sickness if I’m on one too long.  But I’m glad that you’re coming.  Would you like me to meet you at the station?_

Sousuke is fully aware that he tends to get lost anywhere, and in any situation.  He hates to trouble Makoto more, but he really doesn’t think he can find his way, even if he were to take a cab.

 ** _Sousuke_** _:  I’d be grateful if you did._  
_**Makoto** :  Sure.  Just send me your travel schedule and I’ll come and pick you up…and we can take the bus or train back to my apartment._  
_**Sousuke** :  Sounds great, Makoto. _

And it really did sound great.  Sousuke had always been jealous of Tachibana and Nanase back in elementary school.  He hated the stories Rin would tell him about his new friends.  However, these days, Sousuke understands why Rin found such a kinship with them.  Makoto is a great guy, and Sousuke—not exactly the approachable type—appreciates that Rin’s friends have somehow become _his_ friends.

 ** _Sousuke_** _:  Thank you, Makoto._  
_**Makoto** :  Not a problem_  ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノ


	2. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...um, this was supposed to be a porny chapter, but it isn't at all. In fact, I need to put a warning here, for mentions of abusive/manipulative relationships. Please proceed with caution if this is something triggers you. It isn't explicitly described, but it is still alluded to in a way that might upset you if you have been in an abusive relationship.
> 
>  
> 
> **WARNING: Please proceed with caution, as this chapter includes mentions of abusive/manipulative relationships**

“I have a tendency to fall in love with my friends,” Makoto admits, not able to look Sousuke in the eye.  Makoto wonders if Sousuke gets what he is implying. 

Sousuke nods, and Makoto hopes, _hopes_ that Sousuke understands, because it has been so very long since Makoto has told anyone this secret.  He hasn’t even told Haru about being gay, even though Makoto suspects his best friend knows.  They rarely have to say things aloud for the other to understand.

“Well, I’m not sure I fall for friends in general,” Sousuke admits, and takes a drink of the cola in his hand before he continues.  “But I have fallen for one of my friends.” 

There is something about the way Sousuke’s expression tightens, a hint of anger hidden in the crease of his brow, but Makoto has seen this before, it is how Sousuke looks when he is being protective of someone.  It says what Makoto has suspected since Sousuke arrived—that they are in love with the same person.

“Rin was my first crush,” Makoto admits.

“Mine too,” Sousuke echoes.

 _But not the first person I fell in love with, or my first boyfriend,_ Makoto thinks.  Rin has been a lot of things in Makoto’s life, but not all of them.  Makoto suspects that it is different for Sousuke.    

“Have you ever had a boyfriend?” Makoto asks Sousuke, and Makoto notices how dry his mouth is.  He has never talked about this kind of thing with another person, not even the boyfriend Makoto had during his first year of high school.

“I had a girlfriend when I was in Tokyo.  But…it wasn’t exactly a good moment in my life, so we broke up early on.  You?”

“Ah, yes.  I sort of had a boyfriend,” Makoto starts, and Makoto is unable to stop the words spilling out of his mouth.  “I mean, he was my boyfriend, but our relationship was secret.  He didn’t want to out himself, and I’m not sure I wanted to out myself either.  So we met in secret, and I thought I was in love with him, but I think I was more in love with the idea of having a boyfriend than the actual person.  He wasn’t very nice.  He and I would do… _things_ together.  I was young and very naïve back then, and I realize now how he took advantage of that.  He was a third year who was popular and on the judo team and I idolized him.

Makoto stops to take a shaky breath and Sousuke gives him a look that is halfway between pity and concern.  Makoto chooses to focus at the floor instead of Sousuke from this point onward.

“We’d meet in their practice room after the Judo Club let out, or at his home, because his parents were divorced and his mom worked late.  And he liked that I was strong, that I could…” _take it, let him be rough,_ is left unsaid, because Makoto hasn’t thought about it in such a long time, and this conversation threatens him to the core of his very being.  If only he could go back and tell his younger self how much being with that boy would hurt him in ways that Makoto can’t even explain.

Sousuke sets his cola down and reaches toward Makoto.  Makoto lets Sousuke take his hand and there is something solid and warm in this comfort Sousuke gives.  Sousuke threads his fingers into the gaps between Makoto’s fingers and holds Makoto steady.

“Don’t call that prick your boyfriend.  A boyfriend implies a relationship, and that isn’t what you had with that jerk,” Sousuke says, his voice low and threatening, almost a growl.

Makoto hasn’t felt this numb in a very, very long time.  Perhaps not since his first year of middle school, when he tried to give up Haruka, when Makoto tried to convince himself that he wasn’t in love with his best friend.  It took all three years of middle school to get over him.  Reading Haru was like breathing for Makoto—automatic and easy.  That is why Makoto knew Haru didn’t love him the same way Makoto loved Haru.  It took a very long time for Makoto to kill that part of his heart.  It was probably what led to having an abusive boyfriend during his first year of high school.

“You okay?” Sousuke asks, and he doesn’t let Makoto pull away.

It surprises Makoto when he answers the question honestly.  “No, not really.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um...I'm sorry? I feel really bad for doing this to Makoto, but I could see this happening. Makoto latches onto people so blindly sometimes. He is the type to become utterly devoted, even to a point where it can be damaging to himself. Just remember that Makoto is surrounded by people who love him, and who will eventually fall _in_ love with him--good people who will treat Makoto like the precious gift he is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't sleep. So I wrote this instead. Still making our way towards porn. Even in these vignettes, I'm unable to just be like, "Hey, *bam* have some porn!" I'm very disappointed in myself.

Sousuke and Makoto discover they enjoy the same kind of movies—action flicks that feature tough guy police officers.  Makoto, especially, seems to have a thing for detectives.

“Don’t tease,” Makoto tells Sousuke after he admits to his inclination toward officers of the law.  “I just find men in uniform very attractive.” 

And Sousuke laughs, because he has always liked men in uniform too.  “I think firefighters are sexier,” he admits.  There has always been something about men who put out fires with giant hoses that spray a lot of water everywhere that pings Sousuke’s interests.

Tonight, Sousuke and Makoto sprawl out on Makoto’s sofa and gorge themselves on junk food they bought from the convenience store down the street.  Rin would probably be disappointed in Sousuke’s lack of nutritional discipline, but Sousuke figures if he has to live with Rin again, and be subject to Rin’s disapproval of unhealthy food, he should probably get this out of his system now.

Makoto is making his way through a box of chocolate pocky, and there are two KitKat wrappers on the floor below him.  Makoto has a thing for sweets and chocolate, Sousuke realizes, and mentally adds some ingredients to his and Makoto’s shopping list for the week. 

“Want one?” Makoto asks, reaching toward Sousuke’s end of the couch to offer the piece of pocky in his hand to Sousuke.

Sousuke shrugs and takes the little stick.  He isn’t averse to sweets like Rin is, but he also isn’t quite the addict Makoto is.  Sousuke nibbles at it while focusing on the movie.  After Sousuke finishes the pocky stick, he returns to devouring the bowl of popcorn in his lap.  He sees Makoto side-eyeing it and leans over to pass him the bowl.  Makoto takes a handful and gives Sousuke a warm smile as thanks.  Sousuke realizes, not for the first time, just how damn attractive Makoto is.  That sweet, droopy-eyed smile is definitely Makoto’s secret weapon

After the movie, the two of them clean up the evidence of their snackapocalypse, and Sousuke washes the popcorn bowl and also a dish Makoto used to eat some chocolate ice cream from.  Bless the powers of a young body and good genes to keep you fit despite eating absolute crap.  It also helps that Makoto runs almost every morning and spends a good amount of time in the gym too.

“Let me help,” Makoto says as he picks up a towel and takes the first washed dish from Sousuke. 

The two of them have fallen into this routine.  Sousuke cooks, or they submit to the pull of junk food on the nights they are lazy, they watch some stupid movie, they do the dishes together, and finally, the two of them head to bed.  The first few nights Sousuke slept on the futon, but it just became troublesome to pull it out every night, so he sleeps in Makoto’s bed instead.  Sousuke also finds that to also be _troublesome_ , but for entirely different reasons. 

Makoto puts the dried dish in the cupboard and then stifles a yawn into his hand.  “I’m getting spoiled with this lazy schedule,” he mumbles.  “It’s going to be hard to get back into the swing of things when classes start up again in April.”

“Hmmm, I know what you mean,” Sousuke agrees, not at all ready for the hell of going to class and piles of homework.  Sousuke sincerely enjoyed the year off from his education, and truth be told, without Rin, he wouldn’t have come back. 

Sousuke hands Makoto the clean popcorn bowl and then rinses out the sink.  When that is put away, Makoto steps into the bedroom and changes into a pair of threadbare pajamas bottoms that should honestly be illegal.  They are obviously from Makoto’s high school days, when Makoto was about two centimeters shorter, and had ten kilograms less muscle on him.  Too tight, too short, too worn, Sousuke curses to himself as he slips into the bedroom to find a pair of pajama pants for himself.

Sousuke rifles through the drawer that Makoto cleared for his stay, but realizes he still hasn’t done laundry this week.  He looks at the hamper and sees his collection of pajama bottoms stuffed under several sets of dirty workout clothes.  Sousuke knows he can’t dig out a pair to rewear without them smelling extra ripe. 

Makoto is busy setting an alarm on his phone, but Sousuke sheepishly scratches the back of his neck before clearing his throat to get Makoto’s attention.  “I’m out of clean pajama pants,” Sousuke admits, embarrassed that he forgot to do laundry yesterday like he’d planned. 

Makoto just smiles that warm smile of his and says cheerfully, “Well, it’s good we wear the same size,” as he steps to the dresser to dig around in his own clothing.  He hands Sousuke a pair of dark blue pajama bottoms that are soft and not quite as worn as the ones Makoto is currently wearing.  Sousuke pulls them on and find them to be a perfect fit. 

“They look good on you,” Makoto says, and Sousuke notices the very slight flush that dusts Makoto’s cheeks.  “I’m glad they work.”

Later, after Makoto falls asleep, Sousuke has to sneak into the bathroom to take care of a little problem has _arisen_ in the middle of the night.  Guilty and horny and ten other kinds of frustrated, Sousuke jerks himself off into the sink.  He stands there after he finishes, waiting for his legs to feel more steady and less wobbly before returning to bed.  He glances in the mirror and mutters, “Shit,” before washing the evidence down the drain.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did ya'll catch the future fish reference? Hahaha. Hmmm, now I think I have to add, "Future Fish AU, but they are actually strippers, and not real policemen or firemen or chefs" to my to write list.
> 
> Poor Sousuke. I just can't give him a break, can I?


End file.
